1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to a multimedia device and a method for controlling the same, and more particularly, to a multimedia device and a method for controlling the same, in which voice and gesture of a user are recognized by the multimedia device to allow the user to execute a desired operation, whereby convenience of the user can be improved.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A multimedia device is an apparatus having a function for receiving and processing broadcast video, for example, which can be viewed by a user. The multimedia device displays broadcasting selected by the user from broadcast signals transmitted from a broadcasting station. The worldwide tendency in multimedia devices is currently towards digital broadcasting from analog broadcasting.
Digital broadcasting refers to broadcasting for transmitting digital image and audio signals. Since digital broadcasting is more robust to external noise than analog broadcasting, it causes little data loss, is more favorable for error correction, has high resolution, and provides a more definite picture image. Also, digital broadcasting enables bidirectional services unlike analog broadcasting.
Also, in order to use the digital broadcasting, the multimedia device has been recently equipped with high performance and multiple-functions as compared with the existing multimedia device. Also, the multimedia device could provide various services such as Internet service, video on demand (VOD) service, and electronic album service.
However, as various functions and services are available in the multimedia device, the user has inconvenience in that the user should perform manipulation of several steps to use a desired function. Accordingly, it has been required that a user interface means should be improved. As a result, a method for controlling a multimedia device through gesture of a user has been developed. However, this problem has a problem in that exact gesture of the user is not recognized or a command corresponding to the recognized gesture is not searched accurately.